


Она

by NightForestCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Modern Era, Other, Современность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightForestCat/pseuds/NightForestCat
Summary: А какой выбор сделали бы вы?





	Она

**Author's Note:**

> Любые комментарии приветствуются, даже (особенно!) если не понравилось И прошу прощения за очепятки, внимательность явно не мой конёк😅

— Они думают, что найдут во мне утешение, понимаешь? – Она затянулась. – Дом, учёба, уборка, покупки... Им хочется вырваться. Со мной весело, не спорю и ты будешь пребывать в эйфории первые недели или даже месяцы, если уже совсем хреново, то и месяц протянешь: наконец-то удалось смыть этот толстый слой рутины со своей жизни. – Она невесело усмехнулась. – А потом они понимают, что я не такая как они: не хожу в душ по пять раз на дню, не убираюсь, готовлю раз в 100 лет да и то какую-то бурду, которую только я и могу есть, и никогда не пишу слащавые сообщения с кучей смайликов. И не могу я быть верной девушкой. Я... – Она на секунду задумалась. – Я как Белизна, наверное? Отлично удаляю налёт повседневности, но если продолжать тереть могу проесть в вашей жизни неплохую такую дыру. Вы будете ждать меня дома по несколько дней, а мне даже в голову не придёт мысль написать или позвонить. А если звонить будете вы, то я скорее всего не отвечу .   
А потом мне надоест. Вы будете волноваться, бегать, пытаться понять, что не так и уверять, что любые проблемы решаемы. А мне будет бесконечно скучно. – Она наклонилась ко мне – запах явно свидетельствовал о том, что это был не первый её виски – и заговорила так будто сообщает мне величайших секрет. – Чем больше заботы, тем меньше свободы, я так считаю. – Возможно это требовало ответа, но подходящей реакции у меня не нашлось. Поняв, что ждать от меня нечего, Она вновь села ровно и окликнув бармена, находящегося на другом конце бара, потребовала добавки. И к моему удивлению — он её принёс.   
Одним глотком осушив один из принесённых стаканов, Она продолжила:  
— И я выскользну, как только пойманная рыба из рук неумелого рыбака. Вы будете просить вернуться, но к тому моменту я уже забуду, чтобы вы когда-либо вообще были в моей жизни. – Кинув скуренную до фильтра сигарету в пустой стакан, Она заплатила новую. – Выбор за тобой. Что я тебе гарантирую, так это то, что мы будем трахаться как кролики, ложиться будешь на рассвете, может даже наблюёшь в полицейскую машину, – Она улыбнулась, и вроде промелькнула в ней что-то от той прежней девчонки из детства. – Но потом ты будешь плакать, закидывать меня сообщениям, звонить и умолять не бросать, уверяя, что ты без меня не выживешь, а я не вернусь. И если тебе кажется, что ты сможешь меня удержать, советую избавиться от иллюзий. У меня нет идеала, но если б и был, то уж точно не ты. – Не смотря на слова улыбка стала даже дружелюбнее. В голову пришла мысль: "Кролики перед тем как их проглотит змея видят тоже самое".– Так что... Напиши мне, если надумаешь, или удали мой номер. Хотела бы сказать: "Жду ответа", но, если честно, мне плевать, – с этими словами Она неуверенно поднялась со стула и направилась к выходу. Её повело, но на ногах Она удержалась, хоть и с трудом.   
Она криво усмехнулся, шутливо отсалютовала и покинула бар. 


End file.
